


In Which Junkrat hurts himself

by Nambax



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Blood, Crying, Fluff, M/M, Mild Gore, Self-Harm, angst maybe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-25
Updated: 2016-07-25
Packaged: 2018-07-26 18:44:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7585741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nambax/pseuds/Nambax
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Junkrat thought he was going to be alone in the room for a while, but Roadhog comes back earlier and tends to his wounds.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Which Junkrat hurts himself

**Author's Note:**

> whoa there! first fic ever written! I'm sorry for any mistakes, english isn't my first tongue!
> 
> I truly hope this isn't too ooc, I know Jamie isn't really the type for self-harm? But please enjoy! I had a blast writing it!

When Roadhog opens the door of their crappy motel room, and realise how quiet it is, He knows something is up.

He closes the door behind him, drops the bag of food from the store and looks around. It's the evening, and the room is quietly lit up with that partly working lamp on the bedside. It slowly flickers when Roadhog takes his mask and puts it on to breathe deeply with its aid, making that familiar grunting sound.  Something in the bathroom drops on the floor in response, sharply clanking on the tiles. It's soon followed by a muffled curse.

Roadhog turns his head towards the bathroom closed door. There's light escaping from underneath it. The fucker's done it again, he thinks. a small worry slowly starts to crawl in his heart. He hopes it's not what he think it is.

 He makes his way to the bathroom door, sighs and Puts his hand on the knob.  He hears some frantic scrambling on the other side.

He opens the door and my god there's blood everywhere. Jamie's in the middle of it, hands all red and thighs covered in bloody cuts. He's caught in the act, and like a scared animal he fidget nervously in place, quick glances at Hog's impassible face, then his hands now brought up against his chest. The knife resting at his feet, all bloody and sharp.

Hog still hasn't moved, still looking at Rat's slightly panicked face. The boy has red eyes, must've been crying  or something.

''I.. huh,,'' was all what Jamie could say in the moment, looking down and resting his eyes on the knife.

That seemed to get Roadhog moving, as he starts walking towards Rat. The other quickly looks up, panic in his eyes. he backs up, forgetting the tub behind him and loudly fall in it, making a huge thud when his head hits the wall, He cusses, lifts his hands at his head and forget for a moment that Hog is there, starts mumbling about how stupid he is and how fucked up that is.

And when he looks up, hog's so close he jumps screaming something not quite comprehensible.

He tries to get up but his bloody hands makes it all the way harder. The unsuccessfulness makes him even more panic and he tries restlessly to get up on the now slippery tub until Hog puts an hand on his shoulder. He momentarily stops to look back up, then try to shove the hand away.

'Don't fuckin touch me!' he hisses, hands on the big man's wrist, unmoved from his shoulder. He curses and try harder to move Hog's hand only to make his hand slip and slam his own thigh making him wince and curse hard.

Hog gently takes his hand and lifts it up. He looks down at the bloody cuts. Some are shallow, others way to deep and in need of stitches. The way he inspects them is so calm it puts Junkrat on edge.

'Fucking stop looking!' junkrat screams, putting his free hand on Roadhog's mask, trying as best as he can to shelter his thigh from the man's sight.

Roadhog is not good at this. He's more prone to action than emotion. And so he gets up and goes towards the cabinet completely followed by junkrat now confused gaze. He picks up alcohol and medicals treads and needles. Goes back to where junkrat is, and the little guy,  between angry and confused, slowly panics again at the sight on those items.

Roadhog takes a small towel with his free hand and kneels in front of Rat. the little junker is getting angrier by the minute, still looking at him but too weak inside to do much.  
'Shit mate, stop it!' he says, all the more confused and angry.

'they need stitches' was all what Roadhog said in response before opening up the bottle of alcohol.

' Who the fuck cares! and put that thing away! Rat hisses. He tries to take it from Hog, eyes getting teary again. Roadhog doesn't seem to change his mind, still holds the bottle up. 't'Fuck mate! Stop it! I said who cares!'

Roadhog holds it tightly, the tiny hands are just a sick caricature of Rat's frame. Too weak to do anything to Hog and he knows it and it gets him all the more angrier. He tries harder to take it from Hog.

'I do.' hog grunts.

Junkrat stops, looks at him, utterly confused. 'Wh-whaa?' he stutters.

'I do care.' Hog finishes. move the bottle down quickly and pours the liquid on Rat tights.  the little Junker winces and is barely able to hold a scream, let alone his tears. He loudly curses and punches Hog's arm.

That doesn't seem to do much, as Hog's sponge the rest of the blood with the towel and slowly takes the tread. He puts a hand on Jamie's leg, holding him in place.

'Oh fuck no! Stop!' screams jamie all the more. It's pointless at this point. He knows he can't stop Hog from doing it, and he's so mad about it.

And the needles goes in, and Jamie screams.

'Hold still.' Hog voice rumbles.

'Hold still?! you're putting a damn needle in my skin!' Rat screams.

He knows how stupid the whole situation his, ten minutes ago he was the one putting a sharp object in his skin. But its different now, he's not holding it, and it's not to destroy him but to cure him, and it makes him so mad but so ashamed and fucking hell he can't stop crying now.

He holds Hog's free arm tightly during the whole process, sometimes eyes completely shut in pain, sometimes looking at Hog's work.

Time passes, only two cuts to stitch now.

'You.., starts Junkrat, looking at the work Roadhog makes. You...'

Roadhog lift his head up, looks at Jamie. And thought the lenses Rat sees a flickers of his eyes, gentle and caring and worrying at the same time, before he resume what he was doing, and something clogs Rats throat, and it's so painful he chokes a bit on it while his vision gets blurry with more tears.

He really does care.

 

 


End file.
